


[VID] Between Worlds

by himundergreen (Kurukami)



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Zack Hemsey - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurukami/pseuds/himundergreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette Andromeda Mao...  Josephus Aloisus Miller...  Maybe they both need a rescue. Maybe it's just the end of their days. Or maybe, just maybe, they believe they can save each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Between Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> (Spoilers for all of season 1.)
> 
> This is a bit of a slow-burning start, focusing at first on Miller's initial investigations into the disappearance of Julie Mao -- and all the varied occurrences that surround it -- but believe me when I say that it builds upon itself over time.

[Between Worlds (Miller & Mao)](https://vimeo.com/156083750) from [himundergreen](https://vimeo.com/user43994858) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**password:** jam  


**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, the pairing-up of Detective Miller and Julie Mao rang a chord in me. They're opposites on so many levels. Miller is most likely an orphan, raised in poverty by the governing dole on Ceres, grown to adulthood and tying his life and career to a corrupt peacekeeping authority. Mao is the daughter of one of the wealthiest families in the solar system, who grew up presumably given every gift and opportunity, who rebelled against the corruption of the Inner-planets oligarchy her father wields enormous power in. And yet, somehow, these two polar opposites from completely different worlds end up... well... watch and see.


End file.
